


Sixty percent

by SugarDowney



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: abo设定，孕期描写。产乳情节，18+。





	Sixty percent

他们认识的时间不算短了，尤其是对于还勉强是个青少年的Peter来说，Tony Stark在他世界里的存在几乎相当于半段人生。而Tony就是那个真正见证着男孩成长的人，在这个过程中他们都在逐渐发生着改变（从他的导师到他的男朋友，当然，现在是合法伴侣）。

但有些事情是从来没有变过，且永远不会变的。

——呃，就比如Peter那一如既往糟糕的睡姿。

Tony从浴室走出来的时候发现Peter还没醒，已经处于孕期六个月的他因为omega怀孕后出现的嗜睡症状而比平时拥有了更多的睡眠，从某个方面来说，这也是让Tony很欣慰的一点。

他随便套上一条灰色的运动中裤，放下擦干头发的毛巾走近了床边。

虽然现在已经十点快接近中午了，但Tony并没有准备要叫醒Peter。

也许真的是因为蜘蛛侠拥有的特殊能力，蜘蛛能力在Peter怀孕以后就让他的身体变得更加敏感了。偏偏待在他肚子里的孩子好像天生就是个不安分的主，只有在Peter睡着的时候才会稍微歇停一点，其他时候总是会弄出些胃口不佳、或者孕吐一类的状况。

不过Peter从来没有抱怨过什么，任谁都能看得出来他有多么在意这个孩子——即使他现在睡得很沉，睡姿糟糕到连被子都被他踢到地上去了，但他仍然习惯性地侧着身用手臂搭在腹部，形成了一个下意识的保护姿势。

男孩单薄的手掌下护着隆起的肚皮，六个月的孕期已经相当明显了，现在的Peter只有在穿上非常宽松的外套或者卫衣时才能勉强遮掩住身体的变化。

而为了睡眠的舒适考虑，Peter几乎不会穿着内衣睡觉（喜好裸睡，青少年时期留下的坏习惯），总是喜欢只盖着一条薄毯。

Tony头疼地拎起毯子一角，虽然值得信赖的Friday把室内温度控制得很好，Peter就算踢掉了被子也不会感冒和着凉。但他还是不放心。

这么想想，也许那小子总是说他担心过度也不是没有道理的。

Peter正背对着他，两条腿交叠着打开，处于一个习惯性的侧睡姿势。他的小半张脸都埋在枕头里，自然卷乱乱地堆在松软的棉花间，明明这张脸看起来还稚嫩得像个孩子，但他的身体却已经成熟到开始发生某种微妙的变化。

六个月已经算是怀孕的中后期了，omega的身体也在为了将要到来的哺育做着准备。那些轮廓分明的肌肉线条就像黄油似地逐渐软化下来，但他骨架很小，平常穿上衣服时并不能出来什么变化。

只有这种时候——当Peter睡着，这具身体毫无顾忌地在Tony眼前展示着，房间里淡黄色的灯光让男孩光滑的皮肤看起来就像柔软的绸缎，吸引着Tony把自己的手覆盖上去。

他的手在重新盖上的薄毯下面缓缓滑动，最终停留在Peter的胸口上。手底下掠过的软软弧度让Tony的呼吸有点儿紧绷。

——这才是真正的，只有他才能发现的变化。

因为处于孕期，即使是身为男性omega也会受到将要到来的哺乳期的影响。就像刚迈入青春期的少女一样，胸部会开始逐步的发育。

几个月以来，Tony一直在目睹着这种奇妙的改变，直到现在，他的单只手掌已经能勉强拢住男孩胸部的一边了。

它们很软，虽然不会像女性那样丰满，但却柔嫩得像两只布丁。惹人喜爱的手感让Tony忍不住多揉了几下，原本柔软的顶端很快挺立起来，而睡梦中的Peter也无意识的发出了几声意味不明的呻吟。

“唔……”

Tony用手指拨动着逐渐发硬的乳尖，指尖轻轻搔刮这，看男孩开始微微的张开嘴，呼吸也变得急促起来。

他还没有完全的醒过来，但是脸颊发红、嘴唇湿润，怎么看都像是动了情欲。这幅样子总在他们做爱的时候出现，Tony都能回忆起Peter嘴里会泄出怎样的低吟。

叹了口气，Tony别开视线把毯子一下子拉到了男孩的下巴，把面前这具身体遮得严严实实。面料柔软的运动中裤在他腿间被顶出一个相当明显的弧度，Tony揉着眉心伤神，因为他大概得去洗个冷水澡了。

不过下一秒他感觉到自己的裤沿被人往下拽了拽，温热的手指顺着刚过膝盖的裤管往上爬。Tony回过头刚好对上Peter的视线。他刚醒过来，一双褐色眼睛是湿润的，眼神还有点迷茫。

“Mr.Stark，你好像想做坏事被我发现了。”

“我有吗？”Tony停住了要离开的脚步，转过身一条腿单跪在床上，好能俯身去亲吻Peter的额头。“懒蜘蛛，你还可以继续睡，我待会儿要去…… ”Tony的声音忽然顿住了。

“你要去哪里？这样可以出门吗？”男孩无辜地问，但与他看似天真的语气不同的是Peter的手正按在男人腿间起了反应的那个器官上。他的手指隔着运动裤在懒懒地滑动着。

明明一脸无害得像个天使，可他现在做的事情只让Tony想要叫他一句“小恶魔”。

“听着……Baby，我和一些人约好了要晚点见面的，而且——Oh god——”

Peter撑住手肘半坐起来，Tony刚给他盖好的毯子又从肩头滑下去，堆叠在他的小腹上，男孩的性器刚好从薄毯之间探出一个颜色湿红的头部。而他正把鼻尖贴到Tony的下腹部，脸颊蹭着鼓起的那一团硬热。

“你还没有回答我……Mr.Stark，你这样要去哪里？”

他像只小动物似的，隔着面料在轻轻拱着男人的性器。他的呼吸缓缓地喷洒着，让Tony的心里痒得像是被猫挠了一爪子。

Tony微不可闻地叹了口气，把手放在男孩的头顶，声音发哑：“看来你哪里都不想让我去了，是吗？”

Peter没有回答他，而是默默地开始拉扯着他的裤带。动作顺手到让Tony有点哭笑不得。“我保证，daddy这里的东西都是为了你准备的。所以别着急。”

就像之前说过的那样——这或许也是孕期带来的变化，Peter变得主动了很多，omega的信息素驱使着对于alpha的渴望开始增加。这让Peter总显得有些迫不及待。

可他和其他omega不太一样，他绝对不会哭哭啼啼地去向alpha求饶和索取，而是相当主动的争取——可以说真的很有蜘蛛侠的风格了。

男孩拉下他的裤子，先是伸出舌尖在已经流出前液的顶端试探性地舔了几下，在听见Tony仰头发出的叹息后才张开嘴完全地包裹住头部。

他含得不算太深，动作很像是在吮吸棒棒糖——这是最最最开始，在Peter还真的是一个什么都不懂的、天真得像个小天使一样的时期里Tony教他的“小技巧”。

这么久了，Peter在做这件事的时候还是认真得就像第一次一样。他的脸颊因为嘴唇裹住男人的性器而变得鼓鼓囊囊的，再加上他开始动着头部去套弄着发出的微妙吸食声音，这时候的Peter真的像极了一只小动物。那种毛绒绒的，会用无辜的眼神看人，直到你忍不住向他示好和投食。

Tony捏住Peter的下巴把他拉起来接吻，咬着他的下嘴唇轻声问：“Baby boy，你到底想做什么？”

“你把我吵醒了，让我再也睡不着了。钢铁侠应该承担这个责任。”男孩把手臂绕到他腰上，很快又把头埋了下去。

“你早晚会让我因为心脏问题而被送进医院。”——毕竟他的omega实在是太辣了。Tony微微揪紧了男孩脑后的头发，但在意识到这可能会弄疼Peter之后就松开了手。Peter为此发出一声闷哼，但Tony不明白那是为了什么。

Peter无法回答他一些什么，他微微弓起背来，跪坐在自己的膝盖上。圆润的肚皮和柔软起伏的胸部在男人眼前一览无遗。

Tony只觉得自己的心率又加快了一些。

“等一下，换个姿势。”Tony说。他往后退了一点，好让Peter能够更放松地把上半身的重量靠在自己身上，这样也能减轻一些孕肚的负担。

而Peter在这个过程中并没有停下他正在做的事情，他完全是出于下意识举动地轻轻衔住了嘴里的性器，柔软的嘴唇紧裹，以确保Tony不会从他嘴里滑出去。

简直就像贪食的puppy咬住了他心爱的肉骨头。

“God…有时候你真的不会想到自己有多要命……”Tony以近乎迷恋的口吻赞叹道，收获到男孩睫毛颤抖的飞快一瞥。再垂下眼时，Peter的耳尖通红。

“What？现在知道害羞了，刚才那么主动的人难道不是你吗，蜘蛛侠？”

“你好啰嗦……”Peter红着耳朵嘟囔。握住他的性器让它滑了出来，丝丝缕缕的粘稠体液被牵扯到落在一旁的薄毯上。Tony伸出手替他揩掉它们，两人交换了一个黏腻的吻，丝毫不在意口腔中尝到的咸腥味道。

接着他忽然拉起Tony的手放在自己的头顶，“我喜欢刚才那样，”他示意Tony轻轻拉扯自己的头发，“有点疼——就只是一点点而已——但那会让我很有安全感。”他请求似地向Tony眨了眨眼睛：“可以吗？……daddy？”

“当你说出这个词的时候还有什么是我不能答应的。”Tony叹息道。

他知道的，无论是从医生的建议还是Peter的表现来看，进入孕期的omega都会变得比平时更没有安全感，他们会更想要alpha待在自己身边。说实话，Tony很享受这个，毕竟平时的蜘蛛侠绝不是个像其他omega一样只会黏人的家伙。

或许只有在这个时候，年轻的超级英雄才会因为这个无可奈何的原因而放任一下自己。

“Really？那么……你还能给我点什么呢？给我一点我想要的。”Peter更主动地往前蹭了一些，Tony感受到他小而软的胸部正抵在他的腿上。

“你知道现在进行性行为是很冒险的，对吧？Pete……”

Peter一把推开了他：“你又不愿意。”

Tony简直要疯了，他怎么可能不愿意？！

“我就知道你不愿意。就像我知道我现在看起来有多糟一样，肚子里的这家伙让我一直在长胖、还没有办法去锻炼。我也知道我这样看起来很奇怪，”Peter把手放在自己鼓起的肚皮上，吸着鼻子说：“如果我是你，我也会不喜欢这样的我的。”

“……这没用的，亲爱的，如果你是想让我感到愧疚的话。”

Peter与他对视许久，最后用毯子默默地裹住自己重新躺到床上，再也不看Tony一眼。声音低低的。“你走吧，不是说和谁约好了要见面吗？”

一阵沉默过后。温暖的拥抱从Peter的背后贴上来。

“你真是个小恶魔，恨不得会吸血的那种。”他咬住omega后颈上的腺体，空气里涌动起越发浓厚的信息素味道。怀中omega的身体开始微微颤抖起来。

Tony扶着Peter的肚皮，以侧睡交叠着身体的姿势轻轻打开了男孩的腿，刚被他舔得湿润的性器卡在臀缝中间。

因为信息素的影响，Peter的心跳和呼吸都开始加快。为了预感中将要发生的事，他不自觉地咽了咽唾沫。“那么你呢……你是什么？”

“我嘛……”在用手指确认过omega的甬道足够湿润以后，Tony缓慢地让性器顶入男孩的身体。

他们确实有好一段时间没有做过了，尽管医生说过胎儿现在很安稳，适当的性行为在某方面来说有利于男性omega的生产。

但就像Peter所说的，有时候Tony真的担心过度了——谁让他真的那么在乎他和Peter组成的这个家庭呢？

在进入过后，即使omega的体内湿热又柔软到让alpha想要更用力地操开。但Tony还是忍住了。

他扳过Peter的下巴用密不透风的吻代替了自己的冲动。声音低沉。“我是那个心甘情愿让这个小恶魔吸血的人。”他说，同时慢而深地整根埋入已经湿到彻底的某处。

Peter闷哼了一声，不安分地在Tony环抱着他的手臂间扭动起来。Tony注意到他似乎一直有意地在床单上磨蹭着自己的胸口，柔嫩的乳尖已经开始再次发红挺立起来了。

“需要帮忙吗，baby boy，你知道的，daddy总会满足你的请求。”Tony用手掌轻轻揉着他的胸部，并不过多的行动，而是暗示性地说：“只要你开口。”

男孩呜咽着把胸口朝前挺去，蜘蛛侠总能超出Tony Stark的预料——Peter说：“Mr-Mr.Stark，”他在紧张过度的时候总是下意识恢复这个称呼：“有什么东西要出来了……”

“什么……？”话还没问完，Tony忽然感觉到掌心有些发潮，接着他看见点点淡白色液体正沾在他手上，而Peter则停止了发出声音。

男孩像是被吓到了。

而Tony也沉默了一会儿，当然只有那么几秒钟。

他迟疑着抬起手，听见Peter慌张地喊“don't do this!”。

——可惜这已经太晚了。Tony抿住一些即将滴落下来的白液，果不其然地尝到了微妙的奶味。

同时，不管是他或者Peter，都能感觉到埋在omega体内的性器又涨硬了一圈。

“你真的会要了我的命，baby……”这是Tony说的最后一句话。

alpha天生的占有意识驱使着Tony紧扣住了Peter的肩膀，让男孩根本找不到可以挣脱开的办法，他就着埋在Peter身体里的角度小幅地挺动着。在Peter逐渐被打乱节奏的呻吟中重新握住属于男孩的柔软胸部，更多的奶液开始断断续续地流出，沾了Tony满手都是。

快感刺激得Peter一只手抓扯着床单，看起来很无助，但蜘蛛侠的力气足以让柔韧的面料被他撕扯破裂。但他向后放在Tony腰上形成下意识推拒姿势的手却又没用上什么力气，堪称是温柔的程度。

胸口流出些什么的感觉很怪异，又因为Tony的对他发育起来的柔软胸部的特别关注，让Peter感到有些害羞，又有些想哭。

“这、这好奇怪，Tony……”

“嗯？”

“这样根本不够……”Peter的脸实在是红透了，他也不知道自己怎么能说出这样的话了，可他除了求助自己的alpha也想不出别的办法来。“只有手不够，你能不能……”他说不出口，只希望Tony能够明白他的意思。

他低下头咬住Tony的一根手指，微微侧过脸，让男人能够看见他因为吮吸而凹陷下去的双颊。接着Peter舔了舔嘴唇，不好意思地问：“Can you…?”

“上帝……”Tony呻吟一声，听起来有些苦闷。

他将自己抽了出来，小心地让Peter翻了个身让两人变成面对面的姿势。接着拿了枕头垫在Peter屁股下面。

Peter很少能看见这个男人表现出这么不冷静的样子，并且说真的，他觉得Tony皱着眉头因为他而忍耐着欲望的表情性感得要命。

“我说你是个小恶魔真的一点也没错。”

Peter在Tony的无奈中露出一个小小的窃笑。为了Tony给予他的关注而得意着。

但很快的，Peter就什么也无法思考了。Tony托起他的屁股再次进入，并且，这一次他在用手去揉Peter胸部的时候也如某人所愿地张嘴含住了乳尖。随着他的吮吸和准备顶弄到敏感点的动作，Peter发出了一种近乎啜泣的声音。

omega的身体兴奋到开始绷紧，信息素的味道浓厚到简直快要把整个屋子点燃。一开始还稀少的乳液在口腔的吮吸刺激下渐渐增多，Tony用指尖捏揉的另一边也有了快要分泌的迹象。

不顾Peter红着脸的挣扎，Tony覆盖上Peter的嘴唇，捏住他的双颊迫使着男孩不得不吞下Tony渡到他口中的奶液。

来不及被吞下的液体顺着颈线流下，颤巍巍的乳尖也渗出点点白色，但它们很快就被男人的手掌抹开。淡淡的奶腥味窜到Peter鼻间，他自己忍受不了地闭上了眼。

“喜欢吗？自己的味道。”Tony舔着他的嘴唇不肯离开，非要Peter给他一个答案。

强硬的姿态激起了蜘蛛侠的胜负心——噢，这也是从未改变过的东西——Peter Parker什么时候肯轻易和人认输了？

“那是我该问你的问题，你喜欢吗？”即使害羞到不敢看Tony的眼睛，但Peter还是一如既往的很勇敢。

这让Tony想到当年和自己告白的那个高中生Peter Parker。

“Always.”他回答。放弃了对峙似的调情，而用一个温柔的吻裹住了Peter。而Peter一愣过后，也了然地环住Tony的肩膀开始回吻他。

接下来的过程很慢，Tony一直在控制着他的动作和力度。因为他一点也不希望伤到Peter。他们在面对面的十指交握住达到了高潮。

窗外开始飘起雪花，现在已经是深冬了。他们都在享受着和彼此肌肤相贴的这一刻温暖。

好一会儿过后，Tony忽然说：“我开始有点嫉妒了，这个家伙为什么能够享受到这些？”

男人湿润的手掌抚摸他腹部的隆起，尽管话是这样说，可他的表情是Peter所见过最温柔的样子——或许这连Tony自己也没有发现，当他谈论起他们的孩子时，他总会不自觉地收起铠甲变得柔软。

“骗人，你明明很喜欢他。”

“因为我喜欢你，不然我才不会喜欢这个会在未来抢走你的家伙。”

Peter忍不住笑了。“他才不是什么‘家伙’……他叫Tom，我们的Tommy……”

Tony实在很不想破坏气氛，但他还是翻了个白眼：“瞧，这可能就是我不喜欢他的原因之一。”

Peter气得踢了他一脚，“Tony Stark你真是太过分了！——唔！”

“怎么了？”

“他、他……天啊，Tommy在踢我……”接着又是很轻的一下，Peter皱着脸说：“他一定是在帮我，想要替我教训你！”

“……好啊，看来这小子从现在开始就要和我作对了？”

“……”

接下来春日将近，Peter只期望来年不会看见两个都姓Stark的幼稚鬼让他一起头疼！


End file.
